


Software Malfunction

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Can Artificial Intelligence love?, Character Death, Explicit Sex, Jealousy, Love Story, M/M, Sherlock is an android, Suicide, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I can’t love you? Just because you’re made with metal, and detailed programming?” The doctor propped himself on his elbow, and looked down at it. “I am nothing but blood and bone, and tissue. Things just managed get mashed together in a manner that made me like this. Just like you were put together to make you how you are. When I kiss you-” he did so, briefly, to prove his point. Then more deeply, and lingering, because he could. “When I touch you, or smile at you, does it make you feel different from when others have done it in the past?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assigned as the head of Medical Research on the Baker, John Watson meets- and quickly falls in love with- Sherlock, a specially commissioned Companion android with a malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Software Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Software Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236623) by [Athaelstann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaelstann/pseuds/Athaelstann)



This fic can be found [here. ](http://softwaremalfunctionfic.tumblr.com/post/119030825095/software-malfunction)

Translations, and podfics of it still remain on AO3, but I've taken the original down for obvious reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece really took it out of me. I've never been so emotionally invested in a fanfiction before.
> 
> Update: I'm never going to get that invested in one again. 
> 
> Tiger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Software Malfunction - Book Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934446) by [ShortlockHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortlockHolmes/pseuds/ShortlockHolmes)
  * [[Podfic] Software Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464022) by [Jazoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah)




End file.
